vgcwfandomcom-20200215-history
Baz McMahon
What a load of Bollocks! Bazza McMahon, Creator and Two-Time Commissioner of VGCW, the man behind the curtains, running everything. He was, for a long time, considered not a very nice dude, constantly looking for ways to bring everyone under his dominion (or was he?). He also likes Gief. In VGCW 'Season 1-2: Bazza's Partnerships' In the past, Bazza has created an alliance with Little Mac during the Little McMahon Saga. Baz pulled strings backstage, getting Mac to win both a Royal Rumble and an infamous Money in The Bank match that was originally won by Zangief, creating the "Mr. Mcmahon" persona. This began a legendary feud throughout Season 1 between Mac and Gief, with Bazza eventually turning Mac into his Corporate Champion. The relationship turned sour however, as after Mac refused to slaughter Zangief with a steel chair, they had a falling out. Little Mac was then struck by a car in the VGCW parking lot while going home. Bazza was, for a time, controlling the mysterious masked wrestler known as Mr. L. He attempted to cover up whoever hit Little Mac with a car for then-unknown reasons. Mr. L was actually Luigi, a witness to Mac's attack, who Baz kidnapped and brainwashed to shut him up. Phoenix Wright and Nappa considered Baz a key suspect for the attacking of Little Mac, though it was later revealed that the true culprits were not allies of Baz. In addition to Mr. L, he had Ezio Auditore, Gary Oak, and his corporate champion Raphael, who with Mr. L made up The McMahon Elite Four, a villainous stable that opposed Ghost Trick's investigation of the Mac case. Luigi's brainwashing was later broken by Mario and Team Ghost Trick, while Gary Oak left the stable due to not getting any more of that VGCW eSports paper, leaving the Elite Four in ruins. Baz McMahon went on a date with one of the higher-ups of VGCW's network hoster, Twitch TV. After a quick late night example of a VGCW match, he got a huge promotion...no, not THAT kind of promotion. He got a huge fund boost, which means bigger and better VGCW, and he's damn happy. Recently, Bazza has been captured by the Twitch Security Guards. Enough evidence has been put against him to arrest him thanks to Phoenix Wright. Hopefully he receives the justice he deserves. : And with my last breath, I curse Zoidberg! : ''-The Last Words of Baz McMahon'' : 11/28/2012 - 1/22/2013 He challenged Team Ghost Trick and their ally, Solid Snake, to a 6-man Tag Team Match against three members of his Elite Four: Raphael, Ezio Auditore, and Gary Oak. The detectives managed to easily beat Ezio and Gary, and with much effort Nappa took down Raphael, giving the turtle his first loss. In Baz's absence, WWE wrestler Jey Uso managed to sneak in and participate in that night's Royal Rumble. With Bazza gone, it's unclear who exactly kept paying the VGCW performers. 'Season 4: Revelations' On 05-29-132013-05-29, Solid Snake and Little Mac went back in time to the day Mac was hit by the unknown assailant. They were seen by Baz, who was still furious over Mac refusing to attack Zangief after their climatic final battle. Snake and Mac had no choice but to tell Baz about everything that has happened, and in an effort to keep the secret from getting out, entrusted Baz with the book on mind control that he would go on to brainwash Luigi with. This was done to prevent a time paradox, and Baz would enlist the aid of The Elite 4 to help protect the truth from getting out and destroying the universe. With this shocking revelation, the crowd was stunned to learn that ever since Season 2, Mr. McMahon had been a good guy all along, creating the Mr. L persona and eventually getting arrested for the sake of us all. History will never know what he did. No one will ever learn the truth. His story, his debriefing, will endure only in our hearts. Everything he did, he did for his company. He sacrificed his freedom and his honor for VGCW. He was a real hero. He was a true patriot. Well, that, or a bad person forced by universal powers far beyond his control into being a good person for the sake of not causing the universe (which included him) to unravel. But why split hairs? 'Season 9: The Return of the King' In a surprise event, Bazza McMahon returned to the ring on November 4th, 2014, interrupting Adam Jensen and declared himself temporary GM in wake of Gabe Newell's "nightmare incident". Vowing to fix the chaos that has transpired since his arrest, Baz declared that there would be a new Great Tournament to find a new GM. To his surprise apparent displeasure, he discovered that he himself had been voted into the Tournament by the VGCW Universe, going up against VGCW's local interviewer Kefka Palazzo in the first round. With signs of ring rust apparent, Kefka literally was walking over him for some time during their match, until Bazza harnessed all the trout he had been donated over the past year into the Troutsman Suplex, scoring the victory and advancing to the Quarter Finals...against his new lackey, Adam Jensen. Adam was ready to fight hard for his chance of securing his deserved job, but once again, his GM dreams were cut short. Bazza had stopped Jensen from taking over the company before, and he did it again, defeating Jensen and eliminating him from the tournament. Bazza's next opponent would be the rising star, Gary Oak. Back in Bazza's day, Gary was the most notorious jobber in the company. There was no way this little upstart could take on the Troutsman's Suplex, right? Wrong. Gary's hot streak went over even the mighty Bazza. Gary's quick moves and low blows were more than a match for Mr McMahon. Despite slamming Gary with the Troutsman's Suplex and The Bazza Curse, Gary was able to do enough damage to finish it off with an Enzuigary and put the King of VGCW down for the count. Bazza's hopes of taking over his company for a second time were crushed beneath the boot of the 10 year old, and he was swallowed beneath the Rise of the Jobbers. Gary's attitude was bad enough before his win over McMahon, and he got even more arrogant after. He came out to the ring to announce his inevitable victory, and in his rage, Bazza stormed out to put a stop to him and kick his arse. However, Gary's right hand man, Illidan Stormrage, came out to protect his boss, and Ready Checked Bazza to the ground. Baz confronted Illidan in the car park over this, and wasn't at all phased by Illidan's quotable trash talk. He challenged Illidan to a fight at End Game 9 to prove he knew something of power after all. There was little confidence for Mr McMahon about a victory over the terrifying demon. Did the audience not realise they were talking about the boss himself? The fight between the two was close and brutal, but Illidan seemed to be pulling ahead when Bazza flipped his bloody lid and smashed Illidan with the Troutsman Suplex, followed by the Bazza Curse. And thus, the audience who doubted Bazza were proven completely... ...right. Illidan stood up from this powerful barrage and broke Bazza with another Ready Check. He spent another minute softening the boss before taking away a good chunk of the boss's memories of Season 1 with a Shadowmoon Valley Driver and finishing the match. Even the man who prepared the entire show was not prepared for Illidan Stormrage. Soon, Gary ended up winning the General Manager tournament, and Bazza's job as temporary General Manager came to a close. His job completed, Bazza McMahon got into a limo and left the scene, either satisfied with a job well done, or not willing to spend even one moment in a company run by Gary Oak. He left in a limo this time and not in handcuffs. Who knows if Bazza McMahon will ever return to the VGCW. But maybe one day, when we truly need a competent GM to aid us, we'll hear that familiar tune, and we'll all cheer in the revelation that we have no chance in hell. Bazza and the Holidays Bazza despises Christmas, but no one is sure why. Perhaps it's because he has no family to love him. Maybe it's because of THQ giving him the same Christmas gift for 3 years in a row. Or maybe even his heart was two sizes too small. During the VGCW Christmas Special, he generally seemed to be more of an asshole than he usually is. His hate for the holiday spirit drove him to cancel VGCW unless someone beat him in a wrestling match. He fought motherfucking SANTA CLAUS. Unfortunately, Santa Claus is the biggest jobber to ever live, perhaps even worse than Vegeta and Link combined, and ended up losing to Bazza in about two minutes flat. But, it was all apart of Santa's holly-jolly plan, as he showed him the TRUE reason for the season behind the back curtain: the Prince of Peace, the Alpha and the Omega, the Beginning and End, our Lord and Savior: Jesus Christ! Jesus Christ then defeated Bazza that night, single-handedly saving not only VGCW, but Christmas as well. Then the next year's special, current GM Gabe Newell, showing the mental super might that comes from being unwilling to count to three, decided to agree to Jesus' challenge (over Gabe's use of the title of Saviour) optimistic in his thinking that he wouldn't somehow draw heat most X-Pac if he won a fight against a major religious icon on said icon's holiday (which he then did). After winning against Jesus, Bazza (released on Christmas Parole) took to the squared circle, verbally dressed Gabe down and beat some sense into him. All in all it was as dignified as any office Christmas party. Behind the Kayfabe Baz McMahon is actually the in-game persona of Bazza87: British gamer, regretful buyer of WWE '13, and creator of VGCW. Bazza's creation was inspired by Mr. McMahon, the persona of Vince McMahon, owner of the WWE. Much like the real McMahon, Bazza's persona of the "evil boss" was less the result of deliberate writing and more of a happy accident resulting from a controversial match. Fans who blamed Bazza for Zangief being "screwed" were given a scapegoat in the form of a nefarious heel to boo. Bazza himself stated that he does not particularly like the use of self-insertion in fiction, making it likely that when Baz McMahon got released from jail, he would stay out of the spotlight. This later turned out to be anything but, as Baz McMahon returned on November 4th, 2014, albeit likely to be only temporarily. He also has a phobia of numbers. Non-Royal Rumble Record Gallery job.png|Vegeta gets a 'dose' of reality from the boss. cenawins.png Asdf.png Turnabout.jpg|Phoenix Wright interrogates Baz during the events of Turnabout Turnbuckle. VUKs3.png|oof moneymoneymoney.png|Bazza after his Twitch partnership cryingvince.gif vinceomg.gif 1355392635166.gif IT WAS ME MAC, IT WAS ME ALL ALONG.jpg|What most people expected the result of Turnabout Turnbuckle to be mcmahon2.PNG|Bazza on his Twitch policies LB2vOPU.gif mcmahon3.PNG Bazzamugshot.png|Bazza's Mugshot Little Mcmahon.png|Bazza after being laid out by Zangief and Ganondorf warning this is canon.jpg|"This is canon" - Bazza hayden-panettiere-save-the-whales-again.jpg|The chat's after-stream reaction to finding out Bazza was the good guy all along. remote access disabled? __FORCETOC__ __NEWSECTIONLINK__